comiccrossroadsfandomcom-20200215-history
Alan Scott (True Heroes)
Alan Scott, or also known as Dr. Spectrum was one of the founding members of the first Justice League. One of the first superheroes to ever exist after World War II's end and before the crackdown of heroes, Alan was a field medic that discovered an alien artifact that crashed hundreds of years ago in France. This artifact is later known as the Power Prism, the source of his powers. Bonded with the artifact, Alan fell into a three year coma until he woke up in 1948, becoming a superhero. However, he's actually ordered by the US Government to become a vigilante of sorts, protecting their interests. Under the moniker of Dr. Spectrum, he later became independent and founded the Justice League along with other enhanced beings, such as Superman, Namor, and others. Possibly the wisest and hopeful member of the Justice League, Alan could be considered as the counselor of each League members that faced certain problems. Like the other League members (except Superman), Alan perished during their battle with Korvac, being the second League member to perish right after Namor. Although he's deceased, the Power Prism survived the explosion caused by Korvac's overload from Superman's heat vision. Not just that, his son, Joseph Ledger, was supposed to continue his legacy until the crackdown of vigilantes happened. The Power Prism was confisticated by the government until Joseph became an agent of theirs himself. Like other perished members of the Justice League, Superman made an exhibition of physical, faceless replicas of them in his Fortress of Solitude. Special to Scott, the replica possesses a miniature Power Prism Superman created, rumoured to actually fully function itself. Alan's superhero identity is adapted from Marvel's pastiché of Green Lantern, Dr. Spectrum, in his Earth-712 incarnation. His civilian identity is obviously from the original Green Lantern of DC Comics with the same name. Like the other 1960s Justice League members, Alan Scott debuted in Justice League: Unity, appearing in the flashback sequence. Reprising his role from Batman: The Brave and the Bold, Corey Burton voices him. History ''Justice League: Unity'' Powers and Abilities Instead of having his own set of natural powers, Alan's powers are derived from the alien artifact known as the Power Prism. With the Power Prism, Alan is capable of withstanding the rigors of space and numerous other types of harm. Radiation, cosmic energy, electricity, and many other (even magic) energies are able to be absorbed by Alan's body, strengthening him in the process. However, anti-matter is not within his reach. His body is capable of withstanding high-caliber bullets shot at him, falling down great heights, and even engaging head-to-head with other enhanced beings. The Power Prism does enhance Alan's durability, but its main power is its ability to generate constructs. Manipulating light, the Prism is capable of conjuring many constructs, the limitation only being the user's imagination. From making jet propellers to even armors, everything can be created by the Prism, but not for long. The duration of the constructs are dependent on Alan's will. And definitely, he's not keeping the constructs for long periods of time after finishing his job. His constructs also have limits to their power. While powerful they are, other powerful beings are capable of breaking through his constructs. Korvac for example was capable of breaking through his shield construct within three seconds by continuously charging/enhancing his energy blast. Plus, if the Prism is separated from Alan, he'll immediately be the powerless man he's supposed to be. After Alan's death, the Prism still stands until now even after getting caught in Korvac's explosion. Even when examined a century after the event, the Prism seemingly suffer no damage at all, owing to its near-indestructable nature. Category:Heroes Category:Adult Heroes Category:True Heroes Category:Justice League Members (True Heroes) Category:Deceased Category:Advanced Technology Wielder Category:Scientists Category:Artificially Enhanced Biology Category:Heterosexual Characters Category:Construct Creation Category:Super Strength Category:Super Durability Category:Flight Category:Energy Absorption Category:Energy Blasts Category:Energy Manipulation Category:Inspired by DC Category:Inspired by Marvel